


Don't ever tease me.

by Theflyingwalrus



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theflyingwalrus/pseuds/Theflyingwalrus





	Don't ever tease me.

Hello again! This was requested by MichelleMarie200 I hope you enjoy!

The late night recordings had been taking there till on Mark he was tired and moody must of the day, his lover Michelle had been deeply worried and tried her best to make Mark sleep and eat more then he had been. Mark simply shrugged off Michelle's worried tone and kept going staying up late and passing out on his desktop. Michelle had the perfect idea to get Mark to relax once he had gone back to recording she snuck in crawling across the floor so the camera wouldn't see her. Once she had made it under his desk she palmed him through his sweat pants earning a groan hidden behind a cough she re-adjusted his sweatpants slipping his erection through the slit in the front. Ever so slowly she licked from base to tip she heard a small thud as he hit his hands against the top of the desk growing frustrated with the slow pace. She smirked and picked up the pace as Mark tried to keep a straight face as Michelle swirled her tongue around the head of his member he inhaled deeply and threw his head back finally giving in to the pleasure. Michelle smirked as his hand tangled it's self in her long black hair forcing her head down farther on his throbbing member " a-ah Michelle." He moaned out as his brown eyes meet with her beautiful blue ones he gasp and came Michelle tried to pull back but Marks hand kept her in place, his eyes half closed " swallow" he growled. She purred softly and quickly swallowed, he let go and Michelle pulled back gasping for air Mark stood up, quickly picking up Michelle and ran upstairs to there shared bed room " You know what happens when you tease me Michelle" she groaned knowing she was in for a long fulfilling night.

Oh~ don't worry there will be more! I just wanted to you waiting Michelle and iv been busy so splitting this into two parts will help me a little so prepare your self for part two!!!


End file.
